Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with a thrust bearing for a pressurized lubricating system for lubricating bearings and bearing surfaces of moving parts. The present invention also deals with an O-ring seal for certain applications of the present invention. The invention provides the wherewithal to maintain a lubricant under pressure, so that the entire bearing and all its surfaces are fully lubricated. The pressure in a pressurized lubricating system is a maintained pressure, thus an objective of the use of a thrust bearing of the present invention in a pressurized lubricating system is to lubricate, and to be able to eliminate voids within the system, which may degrade the system by faulty distribution of lubrication or by providing pockets that may hold or receive contaminants or corrosives.
In one application a thrust bearing enables a pressurized lubricating system involved with movable bearings and moveable shafts to improve lubrication and properly function over a long term with a minimum need for maintenance. A pressurized lubricating system may be particularly provided with a hydraulic lubricant receiving fitting and a hydraulic pressure relief fitting to relieve excess pressure. The hydraulic pressure relief fitting maintains pressure and acts as an indicator that the pressurized lubricating system is full and fully pressurized. The initial outflow of lubricant from the hydraulic pressure relief fitting without sputtering indicates that the pressure constant has been achieved and that the pressurized lubricating system is fully lubricated.
The thrust bearing is operable in a pressurized lubricating system having shafts, movable bearings, a hydraulic lubricant receiving fitting and a hydraulic pressure relief fitting. The pressurized lubricating system may include needles, balls or tapered bearings. The pressurized lubricating system guides flow paths so that in lubricating, all voids are initially filled. A preferred flow path, in some pressurized lubricating system is through the outer race of a bearing set, through its inner race and through to a hydraulic pressure relief fitting.
The lubricant path is through the thrust bearing which is adapted to maintain the lubricant within the pressurized lubricating system and further adapted to maintain pressure and direct lubricant flow. Lubricant may oftentimes flow through shafts about which rotation is had, or may even be through rotatable shafts.
With at least one thrust bearing in place, a lubricant may be directed to flow to movable bearings, such as rollers, needles or tapered bearings and fill the entire bearing system under pressure, without voids.
In a pressurized lubricating system including a crankshaft thrust bearings of the present invention, enables a liquid lubricant to be maintained under a higher than normal pressure distributed over the bearing surfaces. In a pressurized lubricating system including a crankshaft. The thrust bearing may be a split bearing, held together around a bearing shaft.